Grey Wardens
“''The Maker smiles sadly on his Grey Wardens, so the Chantry says, as no sacrifice is greater than theirs.” The '''Grey Wardens' are a legendary order of warriors of exceptional ability dedicated to fighting darkspawn throughout Thedas. Their headquarters are currently unknown to the Party, though they maintain a solid presence in many other nations. Despite their relatively small numbers, they have been instrumental in ending each Blight so far, and are thus key to the survival of the world as a whole. Until the Fifth Blight, many began to lose their faith in the Wardens, with Ferelden even exiling them at one point. This has been said to various members during their lives to be due to the consequences of the Fourth Blight centuries ago, which saw such devastation to the Darkspawn that many though it impossible they could be a threat anymore. History It is known that the organization was formed during the centuries long First Blight, after many attempts to slay the Archdemon Dumat had resulted in him just returning again and again through unknown means. Eventually a Warden was able to strike the killing blow against Dumat, and managed to effectively end his life and scatter the Darkspawn hordes. During the Second Blight in the Divine Age, the headquarters of the Wardens was besieged for many years, their numbers cut down to nearly a man before Ser Arlus de Sennoya was able to sneak out over the walls at night, or so the legend goes. Able to escape to the nation of Orlais, he petitioned and gained the support and reinforcements of their Emperor Kordillus I Drakon. Relieving the siege in 1:33 Divine, Ser Arlus found his noble house when knighted and ennobled by the Emperor as they fought side by side. While the party knows little of the Blights in general, Saidra gleaned the name of the Archdemons of the Third and Fourth Blights, Toth and Andoral respectively. The sites where they fell and rose, again respectively, were deemed as areas where the veil between fade and reality was thin, with Toth destroying much of Nevarra City, while Andoral rose from the west. As the Blight raged on, Antiva City was later burned by the hordes beneath Andoral before the Demon was slain, seeing thousands die and the royal family at the time extinguished. The events of the Fifth Blight are currently unknown, except that it was ended a few years ago before it escaped Ferelden. Due to the limited nature of it, many do not believe it to have been a true blight, having heard nothing of an Archdemon. Tales reached Kytha'las in Halamshiral of an alliance of mages, elves, werewolves, dwarves, trees, humans, templars and numerous other groups, each tale picking particular groups to highlight. Always viewing any story with a pinch of salt, hearing such opposed groups coming together made him very sceptical. If not for his brother almost falling to a rising group of Darkspawn in the Frostbacks, he might have been one of those who denies it being a Blight. Recruitment At the moment, all that is known to the Party is that the Wardens allegedly have something called the Right of Conscription, where they can draft anyone and everyone they deem fit into the Wardens in times of crisis. This has often been used to protect criminals and individuals fleeing from persecution, as they become immune via being in the Wardens. It is unknown how one actually joins the Wardens, though many tales are told of dark rituals and practices. Known Members * Ser Dunwell Restourn, spotted at Lady de Sennoya's party. * Warden Riordan, heard about in conversation by Vay Category:Organizations Category:Grey Wardens